Terrain Spy Union
The Terrain Spy Union, commonly known as the TSU, is an security & spy association group who protect certain things & people. Their second job are spying. They have special members that become spies that track down criminals. They are a private group, and not many are supposed to know about them, but many do. The group was at first so secret that only the group themselves knew about them, which was during the 1990s. At the time, the group was not that big. They had a limited (mostly up to 20) supply of security agents & spies. Though during 2005, they were released to the public after an ad in a UnitedTerrain newspaper, which asked penguins to join the TSU and to recruit more security agents & spies, and by 2007, they had over 100 security agents & spies. They are teamed up with the AIA, which is their Antarctican equivalent government agency. Many times they are compared to Moose in Black, because like them they are private, but they are also compared to their Antarctican equivalent, the AIA many more times. Infact, the TSU are compared to several other agencies, including the PSA & PPT. Their headquarters are located in the Minus Levels of Tops Tower (-7) in New Club Penguin, UnitedTerra (for more details read below). The rumoured Head Chief of the group is Administrator Kai, but not many are 100% sure if he is. All the proof they have is 1 picture, which could be for anything.... Description The TSU work by UnitedTerra Parliament standards, as they are a government security/spy agency. Security can be handled for any government purposes, such as for guarding a very important item, or person. Many spies can also be sent to different locations & even countries to keep an eye out for criminals. Many criminals that are in the PPT's most wanted list are kept on watch. If the TSU have a chance, the spies can even capture the criminal(s), and can get sent to The Facility. The agency can do a multiple number of other things aswell, such as tracking, arresting licensees & some more government-permission things. Some things can only be done by certain security agents & spies, such as releasing criminals if they are off all charges, can contact neighbour agencies, give orders to others, needing no permission to enter the Minus Levels (they have a pass for that) & entering other dimensions. Considering they are one of the agencies that ever existed, they do not need certain things to do certain things (like buying from RadEmporium & GoodyMart). Usually, some TSU members have to wear disguises to hide their identity (e.g. casual clothing). History Early years The group first just started out as the "Spy Union", which at first was not a big success. There were no security agents at the time... and no business. The team was started off in 1992 by a random penguin (name unknown) who wanted to become a spy. He assembled 5 friends, making a total of 6, and called themselves the Spy Union. They spent their time patrolling suspicious penguins on Club Penguin Island, where it all started. They also tried tracking down Herbert & his crab, with no success. They caught no criminals, and were left with only their imagination. By 1994, the group had got their own official jobs and the Spy Union was no more, but before they left, they wrote a fact-file about the group & to spare the memories, with also a picture of themselves. When they started their jobs they had too much imagination filled in them, and were always goofing off on the job pretending to be spies & inspecting the customers, so they were fired. They roamed around the wilderness for several months (approx.) and when they finally thought it was over, they wanted to get their jobs back and leave all the spy work behind. So they buried the fact-file, and returned to the island, where they persuaded their ex-job bosses and got their jobs back. They were never heard of again. Though that was not the end. In 1999, a spy agent working for the PSA was undercover in the wilderness, and found the fact-file after many, many years. It was old & tattered, with parts that were just readable. He returned the newly-found to the PSA, more specifically Gary the Gadget Guy. Though the gadget guy studied the fact-file for some years, he did not know exactly what to do with it, so in 2002 he left the fact-file to the UnitedTerra handlers, who read the fact-file many, many times and Ninjinian decided to revive the Spy Union. Assembling some spies off the streets, he developed the Spy Union, and though the years, he sent ads and recruited more & more agents as possible. By 2005, the agency had over 50 undercover agents, and throughout the years, he got more busy. Though Ninjinian was never Head Chief, or officially anything in the Spy Union, he soon left developing, and later on only got a portion of the credit. Soon, nobody was handling the Spy Union, and everything was going as random, because nobody was handling it. A while after throughout 2006 & 2007, the group started getting more inactive, and some had already started retiring from their agent jobs. After there was no business, the Spy Union closed down in early 2008, and approx. 120 penguins lost their jobs, but were recruited for other things. Developing years & Present The Terrain Spy Union was improved during the past year, and as the months passed, the TSU developed. It got more security agents & more spies. Business grew, and by mid-2009 they were back on track and really busy. During July 2009, the Terrain Spy Union started getting more jobs. The biggest job that the TSU got in that month was a security agent job, to give security to the Earthbound Immortals statues because many have tried stealing them, so in July they were hired to protect the Earthbound Immortals, which is still going on. 12 security agents were hired to protect them, and altogether were payed ĎÁÚ: 56,000, which in many other currencies is rounded to 50,000 or a bit less. Every month they have a great successful job. They have a wall of every successful job since July 2009. August's successful job was another security agents job, which was to guard Tops Tower for the month because of top secret activities going on inside, and the UnitedTerra Parliament couldn't afford to have anyone eavesdropping or sneaking in. For that job they got even more paid than the month before, and were paid ĎÁÚ: 90,000, each. The next month in September, they were suddenly called official, and soon instead of doing 1 major job every month, there were atleast 3 - 6 jobs going on for security agents, and approx. 2 - 5 jobs for spies. Soon, almost everybody that worked in the TSU were busy, and those who were not busy were either preparing to be busy, doing paperwork, on business trips or something else related to the job. The business was practically unbelievable. After working with associates from the USA, in October 2009, the TSU teamed up & partnered with the AIA, who are now officially the TSU's Antarctican equivalent agency. After some more successful job, the TSU were very famous, and the developing years had passed away. The Terrain Spy Union now are very successful, and earn lots of money. The Head Chief, Administrator Kai, is the only & current master of the agency, and everything is just going... swell! Members , the rumoured Head Chief.]] Head Chief There are many questions on who the Head Chief is of the Terrain Spy Union. Nobody is actually 100% sure, even the agents that work in the TSU, but there is only 1 guess who it could be. And that is.... "Administrator Kai" The only proof that anyone has that he is the Head Chief is the picture you see. Only about 1\4 of the TSU actually know who the Head Chief is. When anyone talks about the Head Chief, they only address the Head Chief as the Head Chief. He is rarely there for any meetings because he wants to hide his identity. Does this mean it's true that Administrator Kai is actually in fact the Head Chief... yes, yes it is. Nobody actually knows how the black puffle actually got in the position as being Head Chief. It is said that he just took the opportunity when he could when Ninjinian left and automatically became chief, and everyone immediately started following him. The puffle comes to work with a blue agent carrying him. He comes with gelled hair. His hair all handsome & combed. A combination of hairspray, spray-gel, and a hint of hairdye. The blue puffle places him down on his leather chair, and his puffle-sized desk, and leaves him. Which is the natural routine of everyday work. Because Administrator Kai is also Senator in the UnitedTerra Parliament, he likes to keep a low profile of himself as a spy so that he doesn't get caught & exposed. Although everybody at work loves him as the Head Chief. Headquarters The TSU's headquarters is located, as said before, on Level -7, Tops Tower, New Club Penguin in UnitedTerra. The teams headquarters are very top secret, so they got the whole -7 level. Not much actually know where the "Minus Levels" are, the truth is, that they are underground, directly below Tops Tower. To get to the Level. There is a door on the first level. It actually leads to the basement, but there is a hidden compartment in the floor. By removing one of the tiles of the floor, it reveals the compartment. There is a red button to press. Press that and the walls will slit out once. After 5 seconds, it will close again. Press the button again and it will open again. This time revealing an electronic door. This leads towards the Minus Levels. The reason to press it twice is because of trespassers, or penguins who stumble upon it accidentally. After the door opens, there is usually a red penguin by the door. If he is not there, the penguin entering needs to have their ID card with the, (you need it when the guard is there too). Use the ID card and press the ID card towards a scanner. Many have stolen ID's who are not permitted to enter the Minus Levels. So that no intruders enter, the last things to do is swipe the card in a hidden compartment, which is located in the roof of the door. Swipe it and then do your "flipper-recognition" scan, and then enter. There will be a long flight of stairs (37 to be exact) to go down. There are two options to get to the level you want. Take the lift or the stairs. There are big numbers on the doors to inform you what level that is. -7 will be down some more stairs. Use your ID card and "flipper-recognition" and ID card, then you can enter the Minus Level 7. There will then be a big hall, with the reception desks, and penguins drinking cups of coffee, and lots of room on the left and right sides, where there are the agents meeting rooms and bases. List of Fugitives Below is the official charter of the Terrain Spy Union Most Wanted Fugitives - taken from the official posters in the headquarters. The closest to number 1 are the most-threatening, and the ones closer to number 1 are less-threatening. Administrator Kai has been put there just in case for surveillance. The charter is always updated & checked in case of capture, or if they have been bailed off the list. Some haven't even been pictured, so a picture-stunt is put in the missing picture's place. Sometimes a spot can be vacant, but those spots are usually picked up very quickly. There are archives of older lists too. This is the current list: :1: Atrocious :2: Herbert P. Bear :3: Mr Tiny :4: VACANT :5: Xinjinian :6: Yliaster :7: Manager Mimooh/Theobald Karl-Lewis (K.L.) :8: Ninja O' Dark :9: Administrator Kai :10: FredX :11: Darktan II :12: GANGSTA G :13: Klutzy :14: Bugzy :15: Metal Explorer :16: Herbert Horror :17: Mectrixtic :18: WishFlyX :19: Craáin Sensei :20: Misc. Uniform The uniform is a simple suit & designer spy glasses created in the Invention Lab in headquarters. An agent wears a black tie, black blazer, sleeved or non-sleeved white shirt inside, a Union Vest, designer spy glasses, and a Terrain Spy Union official agent badge. There are also special gloves worn, but not many wear those, just during the winter. A security agent is almost the same, though they wear normal black glasses and a bluetooth. Not many agent & security agents are pictured in uniform. They try to keep themselves camouflaged in casual clothing - but is usually really hard to keep in uniform. Usually, the only time when everybody are in uniform - is on special occasions and while in the headquarters. Each agent has a locker, which have their substitute clothes in it. They have quite big lockers there. TSU Agent 1.PNG|"Agent U-4" wearing a rare designer uniform. TSU Agent 2.PNG|A typical security guard in normal uniform. TSU Agent 3.PNG|The top agent, "Agent U-1X" in best uniform. TSU Agent 4.PNG|A look-alike of Agent U-1X, Agent U-D5. Logo The TSU's logo was made by Yusei, who was made many other things aswell, such as the plans for The Facility, and other. The text was the puffle's own creation. The blue ring around everything was simply an oval when the green ball drawn it. The penguin was a quick sketch, and the puffle in the penguin's hand is none other but the head of the agency, Administrator Kai. Yusei is one of the only creature outside of the agency to know about the hairstyler being the head of the agency. Then the plans were sent off to computer experts, who re-modified it a bit. Adding a blue glow around the oval, and making the text reflected. The penguin holding the head of agency was made grayscale to stop picturing the two. Accessories File:Terraboard Fixlet Pro.PNG|The Terraboard Fixlet Pro * The Terraboard Fixlet Pro™ is the latest version of the "Terraboard". It is used especially for them to move about during fast running. It is bought from the accessory franchise for 250 dauroes. They are not given out for free. Mostly spies use them. * The Spy Rucksack Kit Deluxe is a backpack which spies wear for long journeys. Used for camping when they need to. Many missions involve hiking, and the backpack is bought for 600 dauroes. Security agents can wear these too. They have compartments for spy glasses, a survival kit, camp equipment & food & etcetera. * The Earphone Bluetooth .24 are bought for 1200 dauroes. Though it is a hefty price - it is used for communication between each other. Security agents mostly use these. They are very popular. As they have the time on it and everything. They are quite hard to hook on, because penguins have no ears. It is mostly stuck on. * The Universal Spy Watch is a watch that mostly spies use. It can be used to send messages to others, and for tracking & other small things. Like all watches... it tells the time - also the date. Trivia * They are partnered with the Antarctican agency, AIA, who which they do jobs with & more business-related things. * They are the first agency to have their own franchise of clothing & other accessories. Though these can only be sold to members of the agency. They are such as bluetooths, glasses, T-Shirts, etc. See also * Moose in Black * Antarctic Investigation Authority * Penguin Police Troop * PSA * UTOOSA * Penguin Aerodynamics and Space Agency * Terrain Dispatches Unit Category:Secret Agencies Category:Organizations Category:UnitedTerra